Unknown Feelings
by AlwaysTheDarkAngel
Summary: When Bella finds out that Edward doesn't really care for her, who will be there to help. And what unknown felling will be revealed? Two shot, but plz review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight or any of its chearacters**

Bella POV

I was sitting on the couch watching Romeo and Juliet. Edward was sitting next to me with his arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders. I used to feel so comfortable when i was with him like this. When he was actually relaxed and acting like himself around me. But for some reason, I haven't been feeling safe around him. I feel like there is something missing in my life and without that missing link, something bad will happen. I needed to fill the gap in my heart, no matter the price.

Jasper POV

I was sitting on one of the couches and was watching Romeo and Juliet with the family. I watched them out of the corner of my eye as he held her close. Protectively. Possessively. He was mocking me. He knew that I loved Bella and that me and Alice had broken up a few years ago but still pretended to be together. We figured that Bella would choose Edward and I decided to lay off. But the thing is, Bella has been acting weird lately. None of us know why. Edward has a feeling of distrust whenever he looks at her. He knows that something is going on but he doesn't know what.

He was torturing me by having his arm around her and pulling her into his body. He doesn't really love her. Its just a game to him. He keeps glancing at me with a smug look. How did this monster disserve to be with the woman I love. I just wish I could tell her how I feel. But I cant.

I ran to my room. While I was leaving I noticed that Bella was watching me. She had a concerned look on her face. I just walked past her and to my room. Once in there I sat on the bed and felt miserable for myself. I was guilty and wanted to tell her how I feel. All I wanted to do was tell the truth. That's when I noticed a letter on my bed.

_Jazz,_

_No matter what happens, don't go downstairs._

_~Alice_

I was confused while reading the letter until I heard her talk.

"I'm going to go check on him" I heard my angel say. She was worried but the jealousy was literally rolling off of Edward and he had no intentions of giving me up.

"He will be fine love. Its just been a long day" He said but I heard the couch squeak as she got up regardless of what he said.

"Well, I'm going to see if he's okay. He looked really sad and I'm worried. Maybe I can talk to him and see what's wrong" She said. He was just mad now. There was none of the lust that he usually felt towards her. He didn't care about his chances of getting in her pants anymore. He just exploded.

"I'm done with this" He yelled "If you want to waste your time with some depressing emo, then go ahead. I don't care anymore. I'll be back whenever. Or just never." He said before leaving.

I heard he start to cry. Each tear that I heard hit the floor was like a pitchfork being shoved through my heart. How could he do that. I could hear esme comforting her and the others leaving the room.

"Its okay honey. Everything going to be okay. Just let it all out." She whispered to her. I had to hold onto my bed so that I wouldn't go and pull my angel into my arms. If Alice tells you not to do something, then you don't do it.

I heard her whisper to Esme "I'll be fine. I'm going to go see Jasper" She said. I heard her start to come up the stairs without anyone else. So that means she left Esme alone downstairs.

"Thank you Esme" I said.

"Be good to her son. The last thing she needs is more pain. Edward crushed her and she needs you" she said it so quiet that Bella wouldn't hear but loud enough that I would.

Just then my angel walked though my door. She quickly wiped any remaining tears off her face before looking at me with such sorrow that I felt like crying.

"Jazz" She said with hesitantly. Then she started to cry. I was instantly cradeling her while she wept. I picked her up and laid her on the bed while still holding her. I sent her calming waves in hope that it would calm her down and it did a little. after a few minutes she stopped crying and looked up at me.

"Im sorry" she said "I got your shirt all wet and you had to take care of me" she seemed really sad about 'distressing me' as she was putting it.

"It's okay Bella. It was no problem. You cant stop yourself from felling what you heart makes you feel" I explained to her. She diliberated for a few moments before looking away

"Edward always hated when I cried. He said it made me look bad and that he had to waste his time taking care of me. He would just sit int he corner while i cried and tell me to be quiet and get over it-" I cut her off by kissing ger. She was stunne momentaraly before she started kissing me back. I weaved my hands into her hair and she moved hers to mine. I put all ov my love into that kiss. Every thought, every feeling I had i put into that kiss. After a while I pulled away and whispered to her.

Bella

He pulled away all to soon and whispered against my lips.

"Edward's a fool" He said and I gave him a deap passionet kiss. Then something dawned on me. He was with Alice! I just made out with a married man. I stepped back and stood a few feet away from him and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Alice" I whispered. He walked up to me and took my face in his hands and looked at me lovingly.

"We arnt together. Edward wanted you so I backed off and pretended to be with her. You are the only one that I have ever loved" He said. OMG he just said he loved me. The wierd thing is that my heart fluttered when he said that. _Did I have feeling for Jasper? _The answer to that was yes. I have loved him since the moment I met him. I just stayed with Edward and ignored my felling because I thought he was married.

"And you are the only one who has ever truly had my heart" I said to him before giving him a small kiss as proof.

**Okay...there you go**

**Give me reviews if you liked it**

**Reviews=hugs**

**Also try my other stories called...**

**Forgotten Purpose-Vampire Academy**

**Nature Princess-Twilight**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight **

**Yeah I'm having an extremely bad writers block for my other stories so I'm continuing this  
I don't know why but I feel the need to carry on this story  
Today was the first time I have read it since I first wrote it ad I had the urge to write again **

**I haven't felt like writing in months but when I read this, I wanted to keep going  
Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and saved this story  
And Now ill continue **

He pulled away all to soon and whispered against my lips.

"Edward's a fool" He said and I gave him a deep passionate kiss. Then something dawned on me. He was with Alice! I just made out with a married man. I stepped back and stood a few feet away from him and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Alice" I whispered. He walked up to me and took my face in his hands and looked at me lovingly.

"We aren't together. Edward wanted you so I backed off and pretended to be with her. You are the only one that I have ever loved" He said. OMG he just said he loved me. The weird thing is that my heart fluttered when he said that. Did I have feeling for Jasper? The answer to that was yes. I have loved him since the moment I met him. I just stayed with Edward and ignored my felling because I thought he was married.

"And you are the only one who has ever truly had my heart" I said to him before giving him a small kiss as proof.

"We should probably go talk to the family" He told me. I could only nod as we stood up from the bed we were sitting on. He grabbed my hand, weaving his fingers through mind. His skin was rough, rather then smooth. His hand felt perfect in mine.

He lead me downstairs and the whole family was waiting in the living room. Each couple was sharing a couch. Alice was sitting on the floor in front of the one that Esme and Carlisle were sitting on. Everyone was smiling at us, but I didn't blush. I wasn't embarrassed. I was proud.

Jasper pulled me over to a couch and sat down, me sitting next to him, but leaning on him. He started nuzzling the back of my neck, leaving small kisses every once in a while. Everyone was looking at us.

"So..." I said, not really knowing what to say at a time like this.

"I'm so happy for you" Alice almost screamed. She was literally shaking with excitement. I felt Jasper chuckle behind me.

"Me to" He said quietly

"Nice job bro, she's hot" Emmett said in a joking tone.

"Hotter then you'll ever be" I shot back.

"Are not"

"Am too"

"Are not"

"Am too" I said finally while sticking my tongue out at him. Everyone was laughing at us. I love my Emmy bear, he's like the big brother that I always wanted, yet, dreaded having. Rose just rolled her eyes at us before a look of sorrow filled her features.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch to you. Its just that you didn't belong to Edward. We all knew that, but I couldn't stand seeing Jasper hurt every time he looked at you. If you'll be willing to forgive me, I'd be happy to have you as a sister" she said with a smile.

"You want me to change?" I asked her in disbelief. She had seamed completely against it before

"I still think its stupid to give up all the human perks, like being able to have a family and to grow old with them., but I know you'll be happy here. And I really want a sister that wont drag me shopping or try giving me makeovers just because she's bored. You're a pretty awesome chick sometimes" She said

I looked at Carlisle "Do you still want me?" I asked him. Esme decided to answer

"Bella, you're a daughter to me. Of course we would want you" She said happily. I looked at Jasper finally. I gave him a questioning look.

"It aint even worth askin' me darlin'. You already know my answer" He said while giving me a sexy smirk.

"Would you do it?" I asked him quietly. I didn't want anyone else's venom running though my vain's except him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" He told me. I looked around at my family. Soon they would be my family for eternity. I leaned back into Jasper and his arms wrapped around me. I felt complete. I found the part of me that was missing.

**I know its short and I'm sorry...Merry Christmas by the way  
Just needed to write something at least**

**Yeah I wasn't going to continue this but I felt like it for some reason  
I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this story so please give me ideas**

**Also read my other stories cuz I'm having trouble with them and I need ideas and help  
~Mattisen**


End file.
